<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal by Applesgalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084144">A Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesgalore/pseuds/Applesgalore'>Applesgalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene, Other, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesgalore/pseuds/Applesgalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little script for a hidden conversation between Glimmer and Double Trouble, in between S4E11 and S4E12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>double trouble - Relationship, glimmer - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The "prison" (spare room) inside Bright Moon] </p>
<p>[Glimmer and Double Trouble are sitting about 4 feet apart on matching rainbow-coloured futons. Double Trouble is lounging lazily and gazing at Glimmer with a confident half-smirk, while Glimmer sits forward with her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face, staring seriously at Double-Trouble, eyes blazing] </p>
<p>G: [slowly] So do we have a deal now, Double Trouble? I'll sum it up for you. You'll go back to the Fright Zone and do what you do best, and let me know when the convoy rolls out. After that, you are free and clear. [fiercely now, with crackling balls of pink energy forming around clenched fists] And if you ever come near me or my friends again, I'll-</p>
<p>DT: [cutting Glimmer off and stretching out their hands, palms out] Fine, fine, got it. I'm all in, little plum tart. </p>
<p>G: [loudly, rising to her feet] Oh would you PLEASE knock it off? I am so not in the mood. </p>
<p>DT: [soothingly] Oh honey, you know I only tease people I like. Relax and have some fun for once. If you were any more tightly wound, all that glitter would get squeezed right out of your hair. </p>
<p>G: [Sits back down, puts her hands over her eyes and barks out a laugh in spite of herself] Just go already, OK? You've got some double-crossing to do, and I don't have all day to chit-chat. </p>
<p>DT: [staring intently at Glimmer, a little more serious now] Not yet. I'm going to need something more from you. </p>
<p>G: [shaking her head, impatient] We just agreed that your freedom was the price. Get moving!</p>
<p>DT: [smiling smugly] Now now, don't get too bossy. I think you need me more than I need you, right darling? </p>
<p>G: [exasperated] What do you want? </p>
<p>DT: [clasping their hands under their chin and smiling broadly, gazing up at the ceiling] What I want is for this performance to be my Magnum Opus. And for that, I'm going to need some more material for the script. You see, my cash kitten and I never really had any heart-to-hearts. I figured out a lot on my own, but I need a few more tidbits [pausing and taking in a deep breath] if I'm going to make this a play to remember. </p>
<p>G: [quietly, almost to herself] Oh, you are a real piece of work, aren't you?</p>
<p>DT: [leaning forward, whispering] You have no idea. </p>
<p>G: [sharply] OK, what is it?</p>
<p>DT: It's painfully obvious what the real deal is between Adora and my bruised little kitty. It's way too easy. I know you know it too.</p>
<p>G: [looking at the floor] Go on.   </p>
<p>DT: And big, lovable Scorpia. She just tried so hard to break down those walls and couldn't even open a crack-</p>
<p>G: Get to the point. What do you want from me?  </p>
<p>DT: [Curls tail around Glimmer's wrist] Come on now, you can't rush art. What I don't know is the story with this sorceress who defected, this Shadow Weaver character that you're all so chummy with now. What's the scoop with her and Catra? Short and juicy version, please. </p>
<p>G: [face scrunches up, jerks her hand away from DT's tail] Why do you need to know this?</p>
<p>DT: [leaning forward, smiling and whispering menacingly] Because we need to go right for the heart. [more pleasantly know] But it's also a good way to add some spice to the scene.   </p>
<p>G: [puts hands over eyes and leans back against the pillows]: Adora's told me enough. She raised them both as her daughters. But she just treated Catra like Adora's annoying pet, even threatened to kill her at least once. Catra cried like a little girl when Shadow Weaver and I fought with her in the Fright Zone last year. [powering through now] You know, sometimes, when I think about what she must have gone through-</p>
<p>DT: [cuts Glimmer off and locks eyes with her, voice uncharacteristically sharp and serious now]. Shelve it, sweetie! Pick it up and dust it off later if you want. You're on the brink of winning your silly little war. I've seen all that darkness and rage bubbling underneath the cotton candy. Now isn't the time to push it down. </p>
<p>G: [exhausted, sarcastic] Oh, how I'm not going to miss you. Are we done? </p>
<p>DT: Almost. Now, about big bad Hordak. I can see there's no love lost between him and my kitten. Got anything delicious I can fan the flames with?</p>
<p>G: [puts her hands on her knees, closes her eyes and takes a breath, thinking] Entrapta.</p>
<p>DT: [rubbing their hands together] Ah, the estimable princess of Dryl. And how will she fit into my act, I wonder?</p>
<p>G: Sounds like she and Hordak were getting pretty friendly in his lab. When she tried to stop the portal experiment, Catra shipped her off to Beast Island, and then told Hordak that Entrapta joined the Rebellion. </p>
<p>DT: [joyfully] Oh this is too perfect. There'll be a big fireworks show in the Fright Zone tonight. Better get your shades on. [walking out of the room, talking over their shoulder] I'll buzz you soon, blueberry. Cheer up. The war ends today.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>